Traitre d'amour
by Mimial09
Summary: Je suis folle. Folle d'amour. Et cela me bouffe de l'intérieur, je les trahi, j'en ai conscience. Je veux me sentir libre et bien dans ma vie à nouveau, mais c'est impossible. Cet amour, il est mauvais, il est destructeur, il est traitre. HGDM.


Et voilà un nouvel OS, un Dramione comme à mon habitude, mais celui-là est beaucoup plus noir, c'est une Sad End donc et on va dire que le personnage de Draco Malfoy n'est pas celui du beau prince charmant qui vient sauver la princesse sur son fier destrier, c'est même tout l'inverse !

Mais j'espère que cela ne vous arrêtera pas et que vous le lirez ! Je trouve que cet OS montre le pouvoir de l'amour sur les personnes et surtout ce que ce sentiments peux obliger à faire. Comme quoi même les sentiments les plus beaux comme l'amour ont leur côté noir !

**Résumé : **Je suis folle. Folle d'amour. Et cela me bouffe de l'intérieur, je les trahi, j'en ai conscience. Je veux me sentir libre et bien dans ma vie à nouveau, mais c'est impossible. Cet amour, il est mauvais, il est destructeur, il est traitre. HGDM.

* * *

**Traitre d'amour.**

_POV Hermione_

.

.

L'amour, c'est un sentiment que tout le monde veut connaître, cela te transporte au ciel, tu souris à tout et tu te sens heureux.

Mais pas pour moi. Moi, cela me détruit de l'intérieur, c'est comme un mal qui me ronge petit à petit, personne n'en sais rien du tout, c'est mon secret, mon secret noir.

Je vis avec cela depuis longtemps, depuis ma première année à Poudlard, depuis le premier jour ou je les vu, le garçon qui a éclipsé tous les autres en quelques secondes alors qu'il disait au revoir à ses parents tout prêt du Poudlard Express.

C'était loin d'être le genre de garçon doux et romantique qui vous offre des roses à la saint Valentin et qui vous dit « je t'aime ». Non, il était tout le contraire, qui courait sur tous les jupons de l'école, qui était d'une méchanceté sans égal, raciste envers les nés moldus – ce que je suis, sois dit-en passant – et qui se destinait à une carrière de Mangemort au côté de Voldemort.

Alors oui, je n'ai jamais cessé de me dire de l'oublier, qu'il n'était pas pour moi, que ce n'était pas un homme bon, mais ne dit-on pas que le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ignore.

J'étais folle. Folle d'amour pour une pourriture, pour Draco Malfoy.

.

.

Bien sûr, au début, ce n'était pas très important, cela ne me faisais pas trop de mal dans le sens ou je me disais que j'allais l'oublier, que ce n'était qu'une passade. Mais les années sont passées et mon amour pour lui n'a pas cessé, il a grandi et est devenu plus épineux. Harry et Ron – qui ne savaient pas pour mon addiction pour Draco Malfoy – vouaient une haine de plus en plus forte à Draco.

Ajouté à cela le fait que Draco Malfoy n'était pas revenu pour sa sixième année à Poudlard, montrant ainsi à tous qu'il était bel et bien un mangemort. Je ne le voyais plus, cela me bouffait mais en même temps, j'étais soulagée de ne plus l'voir sous mes yeux, cela ne me détruisait que plus encore.

Poudlard a fermé ses portes le jour ou Voldemort a organisé un attentat dans la grande salle, pleins d'élèves ont perdus la vie ce jour là. Dès ce moment là, j'ai passé mes journées au QG de l'ordre du Phénix, avec Harry, Ron et les autres, nous nous préparions pour les futures batailles, on s'entrainait au duel, cherchait des alliés, et partait dans différentes missions.

C'est à cause de ses missions que je me sentais de plus en plus mal envers ceux que je considérais comme mes amis, mon entourage. La culpabilité me rongeait mais je ne pouvais rien y faire, j'étais une traitresse, j'aurais pu être arrêté par Harry en personne pour mes erreurs passées. Je ne regrettais rien cependant, je savais lorsque je l'avais fait qu'il le fallait, qu'importe le reste.

Mes missions. J'en avais beaucoup, j'étais un membre influent et assez important de l'ordre, c'était grâce à ces missions que je m'étais attribué d'office que j'avais réussi à sauver Draco de la mort par de nombreuses fois.

J'aurais du le tuer avec le reste des mangemorts quand on m'a envoyé dans cette petite maison du nord de l'Angleterre, mais je ne les pas fait, j'ai tué tous ces mangemorts sauf lui, je l'avais assommé dès le départ pour ne pas qu'il me gène et j'avais exterminé tous les autres sans réel soucis, après tout, ils n'étaient que quatre et c'était des jeunes recrues qui n'étaient pas formées.

Toujours est-il que j'avais trahi mon entourage en épargnant l'un des plus dangereux mangemort, Draco était redoutable et cela me soulageait en un sens, car je savais qu'il ne serait pas facile à abattre et donc qu'il survivrait.

Et puis bien sûr, ce jour ou Voldemort avait envoyé quelque uns de ses mangemort à Prés-au-Lard, j'étais parti avec plusieurs autres pour les combattre. Il y avait Ron, Parvati, Padma, Neville, Maugrey, Tonk, Remus…

Et puis lui aussi, j'avais reconnu sous son masque ces quelques mèches d'un blond presque blanc si caractéristique des Malfoy. Alors, en même temps que je neutralisais mes ennemis, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le chercher des yeux, je vérifiais qu'il allait bien. Jusqu'au moment où il fut en mauvaise posture, Remus le tenait, il allait prononcer le sortilège qui sonnerait comme la fin de Draco Malfoy mais aussi celle d'Hermione Granger. Je me suis mise en danger exprès, les autres étaient toujours occupés avec les mangemorts, j'ai fait tombé ma baguette alors qu'un servant de Voldemort s'approchait de moi, Remus l'a vu et a laisser tombé Malfoy pour me sauver. Draco était vivant, c'était le plus important, mais à quel prix ? Remus est mort ce jour là. Et c'était à cause de moi et de ces foutus sentiments qui régissait mon corps tout entier. Parce que pendant que Remus m'aidait à me sortir des griffes d'un mangemort, Draco en a profité pour le tuer.

Pour soulager cette sensation de trahison, je m'investissais deux fois plus dans toute sorte de missions toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, j'avais conscience que cela ne changerait pas mes actes passés mais je me consolais en me disant qu'au moins j'aidais en quelque sorte mes amis à gagner cette guerre si meurtrière.

.

.

Harry et Ron se pose de plus en plus de questions, il ne me comprenne plus depuis quelque temps, en fait depuis la mort de Remus. Au début ils croyaient tous que je m'éloignais des autres pour faire mon propre deuil et puis le temps est passé et j'étais toujours aussi solitaire, alors ils pensaient que je me sentais coupable parce que je n'avais pas réussi à le sauver. Oui, je me sentais coupable, mais pas de ça. Je savais que Draco avait tué Remus, et le problème c'était que je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir, je l'aimais toujours de cet amour si fort et si destructeur.

Et puis, un jour, Dumbledore a convoqué tout les membres de l'ordre, il devait nous présenter une nouvelle mission. On devait partir pour un petit village ou une bande de Mangemort avait enlevé certains sorciers, nous devions allait voir ce qu'il se passait là-bas.

Je m'étais proposé pour y aller, et il s'était décidé que j'irais avec Luna, Harry et Ron. C'était pour le soir même. Harry et Ron se sont tout de suite proposé lorsqu'ils apprirent que je voulais y aller, ils ne me quittaient plus d'une semelle, trop inquiet de mon état.

.

.

Nous venions de transplaner non loin du petit village qui devait être notre destination finale, Harry et moi entamions la marche, Luna et Ron la finissait. J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment, et vu le comportement des autres, eux aussi. J'avais l'étrange certitude que ce serais pour moi la dernière mission mais surtout qu'enfin ce à quoi j'aspirais le plus me serait offert la liberté.

Nous avancions doucement en direction du nord, attentif au moindre bruissement de feuille. Notre vigilance n'a pas été vaine, c'est Ron qui les aperçus le premier.

-**EMBUSCADE !** Hurla-t-il.

Aussitôt, nous nous mettions en cercle, la baguette prête à lancer milles et un sortilège, les mangemorts, une fois découvert, nous sautèrent dessus et ainsi commença un combat acharné entre nous.

Les forces étaient à peu près équivalentes, nous avions autant de chance qu'eux de remporter ce combat bien qu'ils soient plus nombreux. Je tentais d'apercevoir dans cette masse compacte cette chevelure blonde, même dans les situations les plus critiques, il ne me laissait jamais en paix.

Je ne le trouvais pas cependant, j'en fus instantanément soulagée.

Les mangemorts étaient en train de perdre, nous étions efficaces, trop puissants pour seulement des recrues trop récentes du mage noir. La plupart étaient déjà morts ou agonisant, seul un petit nombre se battait encore avec toute la hargne qu'il possédait.

Et puis ce que je pressentais arriva, le dernier mangemort encore en état se dégagea de l'emprise d'Harry et battit en retraite, cependant j'étais dans son chemin et avant que je ne puisse prononcer le moindre sort il me stupéfixia et transplana avec moi sur son dos. J'entendis seulement les cris impuissants de mes amis, l'horreur sur le visage de Ron et Harry, la tristesse sur celui de Luna. Peut-être qu'elle avait comprit qu'elle ne me reverrait plus. Je le savais, je savais ce qu'il allait arriver. Cet homme allait m'emmener dans le repère de Voldemort et l'on me torturerait jusqu'à plus de force pour des informations que je ne donnerais pas. J'avais peut-être déjà trahi mes proches par de nombreuses fois dans le passé, mais pour rien au monde je livrerais Harry à Voldemort, j'allais emporter mes secrets dans ma tombe, mais pas avant d'avoir connu la souffrance telle que je ne l'avais jamais senti – j'en étais persuadée.

.

.

Ce qu'il se passa pour moi fut en tant que simple spectateur d'une vie que je ne contrôlais plus, que je ne cherchais plus à contrôler d'ailleurs. On m'amena à Voldemort en personne, je ne pouvais rien faire si ce n'est écouté son monologue incessant. Il était peut-être le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire mais si il avait bien un truc de vraiment agaçant chez lui, autre que sa folie et sa cruauté, c'était bien l'importance qu'il se donnait à lui-même.

Bien entendu, on m'enferma dans une cellule qui – je le supposais – devait appartenir au manoir Malfoy. En un sens, j'étais contente, j'étais plus proche que je ne l'avais jamais été de l'objet de tous mes désirs.

.

.

C'est le deuxième jour de ma captivité que mon enfer sur Terre débuta. Ils m'avaient attribué un mangemort rien que pour me soutirer des informations concernant l'ordre ou bien Harry. Le problème était que c'était ce mangemort bien précis qui faisait endurer les pires souffrances que l'être humain puisse supporter. C'était également lui, l'homme que je haïssais de toute mon âme, pour ce qu'il était, ce qu'il faisait à des gens innocent et surtout pour être le responsable de ce que Draco Malfoy était devenu. Lucius Malfoy était entièrement coupable et il méritait de connaître la souffrance qu'il occasionnait à ses victimes.

Et c'était lui qui, chaque jour que Dieu créait, me donnait l'envi de n'avoir jamais vécu, de n'avoir jamais été une sorcière, de n'avoir jamais connu Harry Potter.

Il trouvait chaque jour une nouvelle torture à faire endurer à mon corps déjà meurtri, il s'était même temporairement réconcilié avec les moldus concernant leur méthode de torture, ainsi il alternait les doloris, les supplices inventé par des moldus. Et jamais cela ne s'arrêtait.

Souvent j'ai failli céder et révéler tout ce que je savais, et puis je me disais que je méritais cela, que je méritais cette douleur pour avoir été la responsable de la mort de Remus Lupin, pour avoir été celle qui protégeait un dangereux Mangemort. Et cela recommençait le jour d'après.

.

.

Je ne savais désormais même plus combien de temps cela faisait que j'étais prisonnière ici, j'étais trop faible pour bouger ne serais-ce qu'un muscle, j'avais considérablement maigrit, et ces tortures à répétitions me rendait peu à peu folle. Mais je me félicitais d'une chose. De tenir, encore et toujours, de ne rien lâcher à mes ennemis. Aucune information ne filtrait de ma bouche. Voldemort enrageait, j'avais eu vent qu'il avait même puni Malfoy Senior pour son incapacité à me faire parler. J'exultais. Le bourreau avait eu droit de goûter à sa médecine. J'étais en quelque sorte venger. Même si, de ce fait, dès que Voldemort s'en prenait à Lucius, celui-ci venait se déchainer sur moi et me faisait deux fois plus souffrir. Je n'en avais cure, je me répétais sans cesse qu'il avait vécu l'humiliation devant tout ses "collègues".

Et puis un jour, Lucius partit de ma cellule, toujours sans aucune information de ma part. Je me trainais par terre, ignorant cette douleur maintenant si habituelle, je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, espérant ainsi insuffler un peu de chaleur dans mon corps par ce temps glacial.

Quelqu'un ouvrit ma cellule une nouvelle fois dans la journée, j'en fus étonnée car personne ne venait me voir à part Lucius pour ses séances de torture. L'homme – je le reconnus à sa silhouette – s'approcha de moi, je parviens avec beaucoup de difficultés à ouvrir mes yeux. Mes yeux s'habituèrent peu à pu à la lumière et, un sourire –faible mais bien là- pris place sur mon visage.

Il était là. Je savais le pourquoi de sa présence. Il ne prononça pas un mot, mais je le fis avec le peu de force qu'il me restait.

**-Merci…**

.

.

Je mourrais de la main de cet homme, celui pour qui j'avais fait ces choses si horrible, et c'était tout ce que je voulais. Que ce soit lui qui me libère de cette prison dans laquelle il m'avait enfermé, il était le seul à en avoir la clef. Et puis, cela faisait déjà bien longtemps que ce corps ne m'appartenait plus, je le lui avais offert dès le premier instant. Ainsi, l'amour qui me liait à cet homme ne me pousserait plus à commettre l'irréparable. Je mourrais en paix, soulagée de ce sentiment. De ce traitre d'amour.

**The End !**

* * *

Votre avis sur cet OS assez noir ?

Al '


End file.
